


Armadillo

by the_ragnarok



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Armadillo, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames likes a lot of things, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armadillo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic](http://www.smbc-comics.com/index.php?db=comics&id=1864#comic). Written as a celebration of kink_bingo. Speed-beta'd by anatsuno.

Arthur sprawls on the bed, perfectly at ease. It does something to Eames, seeing him like that.

"So tell me, darling." Eames advances towards him, reaching to pet and hold some bit of Arthur, he's not fussed which. "What do you like?"

Arthur waits until Eames is in contact range before flipping him over, holding his hands down. "This," Arthur says, squeezing Eames' wrists for emphasis. Eames arches up against him, delighting in the strength of Arthur's hold, in the harshness of his weight coming down over Eames.

"Yeah?" he says, a little out of breath. "I can work with this."

Arthur smiles, bends down to him. Eames hisses when he feels Arthur's teeth on his neck.

"This, too?" Arthur says. "This okay?"

"Excellent," Eames pants. He spreads his legs a bit, to give Arthur access and possibly a hint. When Arthur ignores it, Eames bucks a little under his hands, pointedly nudges Arthur's leg with his foot. "May I mention what else might be excellent right now?"

"Getting there," Arthur says, dark-eyed and red-mouthed, and Eames squirms under him, hopelessly turned on. "First, though." Arthur mouths his ear, licking the outer shell. "Tell me what you like."

"I like this," Eames says, immediately, since there's absolutely nothing about the current situation that he finds objectionable. "I'd like it if you touched me sometimes this - _yes._ "

Arthur smirks, his knee rubbing up against Eames' crotch. "This isn't the safest position to be in, you know." His knee presses up, ever so lightly, and Eames is torn between desire and apprehension.

"Is that the kind of thing you like?" Eames has trouble putting words together already, voice gone thick and slow even as his thoughts spin ever faster. It would make sense, wouldn't it, if Arthur liked something entirely unusual - would account for his constant rebuffs up until now. Maybe he just likes to play a little rough, but maybe it's something beyond that. Perhaps he seriously wants to hurt Eames. Eames groans, feeling his cock harden, rubs himself against Arthur shamelessly. That would be good - not the pain, Eames can take that or leave it, but the idea, the thought that he can give something to Arthur that most people would balk at.

Arthur leans back, looking a little startled.

"You like that?" He sounds curious, neither particularly aroused nor dismayed.

Eames rolls his eyes at him. "I could like it," Eames says. "If you wanted me to."

That turns Arthur's expression incredulous. He leaves Eames' hands, goes to sit beside Eames on the bed.

"Do you even know what you're saying here?" Arthur shifts. "Um, also, for the record, I don't have a kneeing-someone-in-the-crotch fetish. In case you wondered."

"Thank you for telling me, Arthur," Eames says, dryly. The mood has, at least in part, evaporated. Eames sits up, taking up Arthur's hands, because it seems he's allowed to do that now; he kisses the center of his palm.

"No, seriously." Arthur's eyes are on Eames' mouth. Not in arousal, no; looking for tells. Eames is very slightly disappointed. "Tell me what you like. There's no point if it's only for me."

Eames rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, sex is a terrible hardship and I derive no pleasure from it whatsoever." Arthur snorts, which is encouraging. "I like to know my partners are pleased. Is that so very wrong?"

"Can't I want the same thing?" Arthur counters, and Eames tilts his head. Point.

"All right, then." Eames lies down, drags Arthur on top of him, since he seemed to like it so well moments before. "Go on. Tell me what else you like."

Arthur hesitates for a moment before pinning Eames' hands down again. "Tell me if I'm biting too hard," he says, bending down to take Eames' nipple in his mouth. Eames quivers under his touch, arches up into his mouth as it first sucks, then nibbles, then clamps down on that sensitive flesh. Eames cries out and struggles, but doesn't ask Arthur to let go. When Arthur does, eventually, Eames' chest is heaving and it takes him a moment to remember what words are again.

"You liked that," Arthur says, with prim authority that makes Eames laugh.

"Yeah," he says, honest and affectionate. He tugs until Arthur frees one of his hands. Eames buries it in Arthur's hair, dragging him closer for a kiss, leaving the other in Arthur's hold, still. Compromise, after all, is the secret of all successful relationships.

"You like being bitten?" Arthur's mouth is distractingly wet. Eames means to go back to kissing it, but Arthur presses on his captive hand until Eames winces and backs off.

"I like you enjoying yourself," Eames says. When Arthur raises an eyebrow he adds, "There's nothing as hot as someone getting what they want most."

By Arthur's expression, Eames is failing to convince. "Seriously? No matter what that is?"

Eames shrugs. "So far I haven't seen anything that fazed me for long." Needles had been difficult, in the beginning, mostly because Eames couldn't shake off a fear of doing lasting damage.

"But what if I asked for something you really didn't want?" Arthur's frown is very attractive, but Eames still prefers his face as they were moments ago, twisted in lust and fascination. "I don't know, if I wanted - "

"Don't say scat." Eames raises a warning finger. "To say nothing of other concerns, it's trite and I expect more of you."

"All right, fine. What if I said - " Arthur waves his hand. "I don't know, armadillo?"

"Well - " Eames closes his mouth and blinks. "Armadillo, did you say?"

"I did." There's a wicked glint in Arthur's eye - oh, this Eames most certainly does enjoy. "Suppose I said I had an armadillo fetish?"

It takes a second for Eames to parse that sentence. "What does that even mean?" he says faintly.

Arthur colors. "I don't know, _you_ asked for originality."

"Is that as in, bestiality?" Eames, against his better judgment, is getting fascinated. "Animal play? Plushie kink?"

"There are plushie armadillos?"

"Search enough on the internet, there's plushie anything. But that's not the subject." Eames gestures at Arthur. "You were telling me you are into armadillos?"

"I wasn't!" Arthur buries his face in the pillow. Eames tries not to laugh too hard. "Fuck," Arthur says, voice muffled. "All I wanted was to have some orgasms, preferably with some kissing involved. Why do you make everything ridiculous, Eames?"

"It's my goal in life," Eames says, earnestly. Then he shoves his hand down Arthur's trousers, because enough is enough and he's wanted to feel that cock hot in his hand for months now.

"We can finish the discussion later," he whispers in Arthur's ear. "For now let's just work on those orgasms, hm?"

Arthur twitches, and complies.


End file.
